Diane Ames
Owner and curator of the Muses Gallery General Information Full Name: Diane Ames Date of Birth: September 19th, 1977 'Appearance' Hair Colour: ''' Light Brown '''Eye Colour: '''Hazel '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weight: 'Other' Occupation: Owner and Curator of Muses Gallery Car: Dark blue Carmen GT License Plate: '''GAOF6EQ Relationships '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Status: SINGLE. And enjoying it. 'Family' Mother: '''Janelle Ames '''Father: '''Edward Ames '''Siblings: Becky Ames 'Friends' Polly Oxford Nick Cormack Personality Diane is confident, both as a whole and in her appeal to the opposite sex. And she uses that appeal to her advantage. She enjoys the chase, and enjoys the end result of the chase as well. It is a rare night that she goes home alone unless she wishes it. Which, contrary to popular opinion, she does, sometimes. Monogamy isn't in her genetic makeup. She is also cynical, and somewhat jaded. Art is quite possibly her one true love. She can be nice... EVERYONE can be nice. Her niceness is just usually last with a tinge of sarcasm, or the vague sense that she's talking down to them without actually talking down to them. Perhaps it's the tone of amused calm that's so often in her voice. The only two people (at the moment, of course) who get the genuine niceness are Polly Oxford and Nick Cormack. History Diane was born and raised in Greenvale to Janelle and Edward Ames. She has one younger sibling, Becky, and their parents doted on the both of them. In the years between the two births, while Diane was an only child, they encouraged her to read, write, and draw/paint, as well as learning to play an instrument. They wanted their child to be intelligent, to love the arts. Now, she enjoyed reading, and didn’t mind music; though she was disinclined to learn how to play the viola beyond the basics, and those she learned for her parents, not herself. It was art that she loved. And it was that passion for art that her parents nurtured with a feverish intensity. They even set up a studio for her in the house. She was a tomboy, always running around and roughhousing. It was rare that she was without dirt on her clothes and scrapes on her hands and knees. She was scrappy as a child, and wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself. She loved to climb the tree in the backyard; she’d take her sketchpad and stay up there for hours. It was when Diane was 16 that Janelle ran off to Seattle with another man, leaving Edward alone with their two daughters. Diane helped her father as much as she could when not at school, helping to raise her younger sister. At 18 she rebelled, sort of (though not until she was sure her father could take care of Becky on his own), attending a college as far away from Greenvale as she could while still attending a college that interested her. That college was the Royal College of Art. Her studies focused on painting and curating (she’d begun to dream of owning her own art gallery someday). Her class-load was heavy, but Diane thrived under the pressure. As much as she loved painting, she discovered a budding love for working with ceramics and glass while away at school. She did return to Greenvale on visits, especially the first couple of years. She wanted to see her father and spend time with her sister. After finally graduating, she returned to Greenvale permanently, a changed woman. Gone was the small town tomboy. In her place was an elegant and sophisticated woman. Her first action upon returning was to begin working towards opening the Muses Gallery. It took her a little time, but her dream was finally realised. The Muses Gallery was a rousing success. Work often took her from Greenvale for days or weeks at a time. At some point she met George, and he began drawing her into his harem. She’s involved with it for the sex more than any sort of love of George. She leaves that to the MacLaine siblings. Odds and Ends Current Story Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters